The New Olympians
by Iwillcastaspellonyou
Summary: The Olympians broke their promise and were sent to the deepest pits of hell. The gods chose someone to take their place. It's the story of the New Olympians.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Annabeth's POV

I was sitting down on my throne. As the new goddess of wisdom and battle strategies.

The gods had broken their promises and forgot to claim their children. So they had to choose a new person to take their place before they were sucked into the pits of Tartarus.

I was chosen by Athena. Percy was chosen by Poseidon. Thalia was chosen by Artemis. And so on.

But Zeus did not have a child he could use. Or so everyone thought. When everyone asked him what he was going to do, he gave them the most surprising answer of all. He told them he had another daughter! Her name was Zara. She had long black hair and violet eyes. So they hunted her down and she was now the goddess of the sky.

So we were the new Olympians.

We don't know why they didn't use some other minor gods and goddesses. Most of them were mad at us but it wasn't our fault.

They wanted it this way and so it was.

And Chiron, well he went back to teaching and we had to have Hecate cast a spell on all of the humans. They thought that we had been the Olympian gods forever.

But the problem was we still had to have children with the humans. We had the urge like the old Olympians. Even thought we had we had been Olympians for a while I hadn't had any children with humans. Everyone else had. Percy had the most!

It had seemed like we had been the Olympians forever, we had been them for two years now.

I was still rebuilding Olympus. But now, we had to rebuild camp. All the cabins of the Olympians were sucked into Tartarus for whatever reason, so I would have to make the new cabins for us. And I just found out because I was so busy on Olympus that I didn't hear.

So I began thinking. I had to make a cabin for Percy (Son of Poseidon), Thalia (Daughter of Zeus, chosen by Artemis), Zara (Daughter of Zeus), Pelix (Son of Dionysus), Connor (Son of Hermes), Clarisse (Daughter of Ares) Marilyn (Daughter of Aphrodite) Nico (Son of Hades), Jake (Son of Hephaestus), Will (Son of Apollo), Katie (Daughter of Demeter), Kaya (Daughter of Hera) and of course me.

I had sketched out the designs for all the cabins.

For the Percy Cabin I had decided to build it by the lake. It had seaweed curtains, tables made of shells, sea urchins as decorations, and fish hanging on the walls. The cabin had one whole wall that was made of glass to look to the lake. The rest of the cabin was made of wood that was painted blue-green.

For the Thalia Cabin, there were bows and arrows on the walls, pictures of past hunters, the moon painted on the ceiling with constellations surrounding it, and handprints of all the hunters or children of Thalia that had lived in this cabin or joined the hunters. There was an open area where the people could play with nature.

I was just starting to design the Zara Cabin when Percy came in. He tried to sneak up behind me but I surprised him.

"Boo!" I yelled.

He stumbled backwards and landed on Clarisse's throne. He jumped up quickly because if he had stayed there any longer, Clarisse would have found out. And it would not be good if she had.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Now don't do that again, what are you working on? Is that my cabin?" Percy said with an evil smile on his face. But I whipped them away before he could touch them.

I looked at him with s serious face and told him, "Now, now, I want it to be a surprise. Why don't you go swimming?"

Then I regretted saying that, "Oh I will and you're going too."

Then he grabbed me and zapped us away. We were in his underwater palace.

I could breathe underwater because when I married him, I got some of his powers.

We began swimming towards our bedroom; yes I do sleep underwater sometimes, when one of his workers stopped us.

"Sir," he began, "what do you want us to do to the game room?" Percy told him a bunch of stuff and then we started again. When we got there, I went down.

When I woke up the next morning, I knew what was about to happen. I was going to give birth to my first Godling child.

When I goddess is going to have a child, it is very simple. The morning after their fifth week they now what will happen and it does. They turn into their true form, but none of the males can look at them only the females, and fly up into the air. Then their child is in their arms.

Except since I was a child of Athena I gave birth to brain children.

I quickly scribbled a note and disappeared.

I signaled Thalia, Clarisse, Zara, Kaya, Marilyn, and Katie to meet me in my palace with my mind. When I got there, they were waiting. Marilyn, Katie, and Zara were looking at my designs for my baby's room. Thalia and Kaya were setting up all the things I needed. And Clarisse went to ask Will if my baby was going to be a boy or girl.

It is a very delicate process when a brain child is born. If one thing goes wrong the child will be scarred for life.

The child comes out of the forehead and goes into its mother's arm. Meanwhile, the mother is in the air in her true form. Only the mother's closest friend can help her. She takes the child out of her arms and goes and helps it. Then mother floats back down onto her bed and remains in her true form for one hour.

Clarisse came back when Marilyn, Zara, and Katie were looking at the designs for the girl's room. She nodded her head and held up two fingers. Then she whispered a word I never thought I would hear. I was to have twin girls!

Then I could feel myself changing. I closed my eyes and continued.

At first I felt nothing, then a cold burning sensation. I wanted to scream help, but I didn't. Then I felt my two girls in my arms. I didn't open my eyes because I knew that it would ruin the process.

I quickly yelled, "Thalia" and she took my children. Then I felt myself falling asleep. But when I woke up I was not prepared for the scene that I saw.

The old Olympian gods were there. All of them, my mother was too. I looked over to Thalia and saw her holding my children.

She gave them over to me.

Then Percy walked over and asked, "What are you going to name them my love?"

I told him with confidence in my voice, "Belle and Estelle."

He loved it!

Then the old Olympians had to leave because they Nico had only given them one hour out of Tartarus.

I decided to walk around New York awhile with Belle and Estelle.

Then I saw a man. A very handsome man with black hair and brown eyes. He saw me too.

He walked up and when he saw I didn't have a ring, Percy and I didn't want to wear one, he started up a conversation. Then he asked if I wanted to come over to his place. I said yes.

I told the man, whose name was Tom that I would take my daughters over to my friend's house. He gave me his address and I told him I would meet him there.

I zapped myself over to Zara's since she lived right in New York. I asked her to take care of Belle and Estelle and she said yes.

So then I zapped myself to his doorstep and Tom let me in. He had a nice place. Very neat, and we had a very nice time.

Then I had too many drinks and passed out on his couch. He did too.

When we woke up the next morning, we started up another conversation. Nut then I noticed the time.

It was 11:11!

I had to go. I told him and on that note, I left.

As soon as I walked out the door, I began wondering what it would be like if I had a child with him. But I dismissed the thought.

I zapped over to Zara's place to grab my girls. When I knocked on the door, she immediately answered.

She was furious at me! She asked where I had been and I told her.

I asked her not to tell Percy that I had been with a man because then he might get a little mad like I did the first time I found out that he had been with a mortal woman. She agreed.

I grabbed Belle and Estelle and traveled to Percy. But in the middle of the travel I felt the same feeling I had right before I had given birth to Belle and Estelle

So I traveled back to Zara and told the rest of the girls to come to us.

When Thalia asked me, "Is something wrong?" I gave her an answer I think she didn't want to hear.


	2. Tiger Finds Out

Chapter Two

Annabeth's POV

"I am going to have another child, but a mortal man is the father," I told them. So I was about to experience the same thing I had yesterday.

Zara, Marilyn, and Katie began looking at the others designs I had, I had created a lot, Clarisse went to Will, and Thalia began setting up my stuff.

Clarisse came back and said I was to have another girl.

Then I began the process. The same thing as yesterday. This time the experience wasn't nearly as bad.

When I woke up, Thalia was holding my newest child. I was going to name her Tiger. Because I could tell she was going to be strong and a fighter.

But then I saw Percy. He saw Tiger and knew she wasn't his child. So he came towards her with Riptide in hand.

So I grabbed my knife to protect her and stood in front.

"Annabeth, sweetie, please get out of the way," he told me in a forced nice voice.

But I stood my ground, "I know you're mad, but remember I was mad too. But I didn't try to kill your baby. In fact it doesn't even bother me anymore when I hear that you have another child. So please stop trying to kill Tiger."

When I said that he calmed down and apologized. I accepted. So we began walking down the beach. But after awhile I knew it was time to go visit Tom. Percy knew I had go also, so I left.

When I popped up in front of his door, Tom was a little surprised. But mostly disappointed that I was holding a child. I don't know what he thought what I was there for but it was not going to happen.

I walked inside his apartment and told him that this was his child. "What that's impossible, nothing happened and if something did you wouldn't know for maybe a month," he said quickly.

But then I told him, "I am not mortal like you. I am Annabeth, goddess of wisdom and battle strategies. My mother was Athena, of course you don't remember her, but all my children are brain children. So they are born by thought. Of course I can't raise them because I am a goddess so you have to raise her."

At first I don't think he believed me and I think he was over whelmed because he fainted.

When he woke I told him the whole story again, he didn't faint. This time I think he believed me because I showed him my powers.

I gave Tom Tiger and told him, "Her name is Tiger because she's going to be strong and a fighter. Take care of her, I will come and visit her from time to time. Take this, if any monster shows up push it and I will come. If this rings more than fifty times before her thirteenth birthday, I will come and take her to Camp Half-Blood. If it doesn't then she will live here. But the night before her fifteenth birthday she must go to Camp Half-Blood. She may choose to stay there the entire year or just the summer. If I do not come, one of them will."

I handed him pictures of Zara, Katie, Thalia, Clarisse, and Marilyn. He took the pictures and Tiger. I kissed her goodbye and left.

When I got back to the beach, Percy was still waiting for me. He kissed me on the cheek and left.

Eight Years Later

Tiger's POV

I was walking around school checking everything out. It was my first day of middle school.

My dad gave me a necklace to wear and said to push whenever something that didn't look human was after me. I wasn't one of those kids who thought their dad was insane.

I had had monsters come after me before. And every time one woman with blonde hair and grey eyes saved me.

The necklace had a little number on it. Every time I pushed it the number increased. It was up to forty-nine.

I walked into my classroom twenty minutes early and saw my teacher. She had long black hair and violet eyes. Her name tag said Miss Zara Bolt.

When she saw me, she smiled and said "Hello Tiger, your mother sent me. If any creature comes and attacks you, push that button of yours. Anyway do you know who your mother is? No, well you'll know soon. Maybe in two days, your birthday is in two days right? Yes okay well then let's get started. Everyone please sit down."

Suddenly, it was time for class to start. Miss Bolt started talking and told us to call her Zara in the classroom and Miss Bolt outside and then she told us to introduce ourselves. I was in a gifted class, since I had ADHD and dyslexia, so there only about ten kids in my class.

I had a picture of every child in the class, so did everyone else, so I started writing their names in the middle of their picture with a sharpie, so it wouldn't come off.

The kids went by their nicknames so they were called Brit, Clammy, OJ, Wrapper, Cookie, Gum Popper, Endurance, Zero, and Afro. Then it was my turn, so I began talking, "My name is Tiger Zeya and I'm eight. I like going to Camp Expert, it's a camp for children who are very good at swords and knifes, they learn how to be the smartest and best, I'm great. I have a knife named Wise Guy, my nickname is Wise Girl. I am very smart, my mom named me Tiger because she knew I was going to be strong and be a fighter. I want to be an architect when I grow up. Oh, and I have dyslexia and ADHD."

I sat down and then it was time for drama. That's were it really got interesting.

I walked into the classroom and saw the drama teacher. She looked like one of those strict teachers. Her name was Ms. Dodds.

When she saw me things went really fast. She changed into this really creepy thing and I pushed the button. Zara appeared there. She threw me my knife and I was ready. She started saying, "You do not deserve to live. I know Nico will think you will be an excellent addition to the death family."

Then I threw the knife. It hit her in the chest. And she vaporized on the spot.

Then my necklace started beeping and the blonde woman appeared.

She grabbed my arm and then we were in my dad's apartment. "Tom," the blonde woman yelled. "Dad," I yelled too.

He came rushing in and the woman gave him a look. "It is time Annabeth?" She nodded. Annabeth snapped her fingers and my stuff appeared right next to me.

My dad leaned down and turned off the necklace; he took a piece of metal out of it and said, "Darling, this is your mother Annabeth as in the goddess of wisdom and battle strategies. That's why you're so smart and have such good fighting skills. Now you are going to a camp where they will keep you safe. I love you Tiger stay strong."

Then he put the ring in my hand. The ring my father had given his last wife who had left him. She loved me.

I told him I would and then I was at the camp.

I looked around a little intimidated. I didn't see anyone at first, but then I saw them!

They were twins.

One had a had name tag that said Estelle

The other said Belle.

So they walked right up to be and yelled, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!"


End file.
